


La Charla

by LeettleS



Series: SupesFamily [2]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clarkdalacharlaasushijos, Gen, Lacharla, SupermanFamily, SupesFamily, Trabajodepadres, superkids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: "Para los batboys "La Charla" es el momento más incómodo...""Para los chicos normales, es el recuerdo más humillante."Para los Superkids, "La Charla" es un poco diferente a la conversación que tienen resto de los chicos.
Relationships: Superman & Superboy, Superman & Superkids
Series: SupesFamily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660054
Kudos: 11





	La Charla

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Espero que te encuentres bien, estuve pensando "¿Cómo sería la "charla" de los superkids?" Y entonces el resultado es este.

**La Charla**

Para los batboys "La Charla" es el momento más incómodo -innecesario- de sus vidas y la oportunidad única de saborear las diversas expresiones faciales de Batman, quien se caracteriza por ser inmutable, y mal orientador sexual, pero a excepción de Damian, los demás consideran que vale la pena soportarlo para tener material de chantaje.

Para los chicos normales, es el recuerdo más humillante. Los padres se meten en sus asuntos sucios en los momentos menos deseados, hay consejos confusos sobre las relaciones sentimentales, mala explicación del uso de preservativos, y en casos extremos, traumatizantes detalles del acto sexual.

Para los Superkids, "La Charla" es un poco diferente a la conversación que tienen resto de los chicos.

De alguna manera, papá y mamá olfatean los cambios hormonales, con rápidas miradas incómodas que los hacen sentir culpables.

Papá se vuelve un poco juguetón, pero hay algo de un tipo extraño de pena que brilla en su mirada que ya no es intrusiva.  
Te invita a una misión y tarde se dan cuenta que se alejan tanto como pueden durante un fin de semana.

Cuando Superman se toma una licencia de tantos días, el asunto es extraño.

La Charla de Chris fue en la Luna.

La de Conner en la Fortaleza.

La de Laney en Las Bermudas.

Y Jon... en las montañas.

Cada lugar estaba libre de vigilancia sobre la Liga, silencioso pero de un paisaje bello.

La Charla, no es sobre anticonceptivos y preservativos, tampoco sobre moral ni mucho menos sobre preferencias sexuales... toda esa información ellos ya la conocen, en casa esos tópicos no son tabú.

En ese tiempo se toca sobre algo más serio y que se aplica únicamente a su biología especial: **AUTOCONTROL**.

Papá empieza hablando suavemente sobre los cambios del cuerpo, las emociones y cómo estás se manifiestan.

Narra la historia de su primer beso cuando era joven, y cómo su visión de calor arruinó las paredes de un lugar, y casi... lastima a la chica que le gustaba.

La Charla No es divertida y la anécdota inicial es triste. 

No es un momento vergonzoso, ni humillante... en realidad, les despoja de las expectativas y los encadena a algo.

No es novedad los problemas que tienen para adaptarse a un mundo frágil a sus manos, las fallas que han tenido cuando una emoción como la ira o el temor tomó el mando de su cuerpo dejaron huella en sus mentes. Todo el tiempo deben contenerse desde tocar una superficie hasta el tono para hablar.

Sin embargo, sí es novedad que incluso algo tan natural como el placer y el sexo, se les es negado.  
Siquiera en algo que podría brindarles una sensación más humana, una intimidad con una persona... es prohibido. No son estrictamente las palabras que les dicen, pero el contexto es claro.

Papá hace entender que no le mortifica los embarazos, ni las ETS, le preocupa el daño que pueden hacer a otras personas y así mismos.

'No es que no pueden practicarlo', recalca, pero deben ser conscientes en todo momento sobre las situaciones. Si deciden llevar a cabo algún tipo de actividad sexual solos o con una pareja, no pueden distraerse ni un segundo.

Ellos no deben sucumbir siquiera al auto placer. Sus poderes van a descontrolarse en formas impredecibles, pueden lastimarse u ocasionar accidentes.

Si están con una pareja humana o de menor fuerza que ellos, la pueden lastimar si se pierden en las sensaciones físicas y quebrar su confianza.

Si están con una pareja de su resistencia, ambos pueden ocasionar daños a bienes y lastimar a terceros. No deben comprometer la seguridad de otros por su derecho al placer.

Entonces, cuando fueron enumeradas todas las responsabilidades que implican sus deseos carnales, los chicos desean intercambiar con lo que los demás -los chicos normales- sufren. Se les hace atractivo el momento bochornoso de los batboys y hasta las "humillaciones" adolescentes de los compañeros de clase.

Porque los Superkids son conscientes que incluso el más casto beso de la persona que les gusta, podría volverlos destructivos.

Papá termina la charla el primer día, luego, otro día se queda en completo silencio, respetando el espacio para que ellos asimilen la carga depositada en sus hombros mientras recriminan mentalmente sobre lo injusta que es la vida para ellos, hay una pasiva envidia a todos los que pueden disfrutar de la exploración sensorial, la fortuna de mezclar los sentimientos con contacto físico, pero ellos no pueden poseerlo, no sin sufrir consecuencias.

El dilema termina cuando buscan a papá y le preguntan sobre sus relaciones anteriores y la de su madre, él responde con dulzura y un poco de melancolía porque sabe lo difícil que es para los más jóvenes tener que vivir así.  
Afirma que no importa si no puede transmitir sus sensaciones ni disfrutar completamente el cariño de mamá, para él es suficiente. Porque ella no aceptó como su compañero de vida.

Después, juegan el resto del tiempo rayando los límites de los protocolos de seguridad de Batman. Papá es tan bueno que les permite el momento de rebeldía, se nota el esfuerzo por hacerlos sentir mejor y compartir su pesar.

Regresan con la nueva revelación, intentan continuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, sin embargo, saben que su visión ha sido alterada.

Los hermanos esperan el momento para acercarse a intercambiar pensamientos y experiencias.

Conner confiesa haber ignorado a papá, y tuvo que vivirlo para aprender que no es un juego. Mientras besaba a su novia, se distrajo un solo momento y casi ocasionó una fractura de mandíbula, la chica en cuestión rechazó la ayuda, le llamó monstruo y le miró con horror, Kon tiene en la memoria esos ojos que le juzgaron y lo miserable que se sintió después, cómo le tomó bastante tiempo recuperar su confianza. Pero incluso mientras ríe por el recuerdo, se puede ver que no lo ha superado.

Chris confiesa tímidamente haber dirigido un asteroide a la Tierra cuando estaba en el espacio con Thara y su cita terminó desviando dicho material, además de un sermón de papá al tener que intervenir.

Laney intenta no lucir consternado con lo que escucha y murmura malhumorado que las hormonas son unas perras que no deberían tener, incluso se aventura a sugerir ir a la Fortaleza para buscar algún método que usaban en Kriptón para inhibir los instintos reproductivos de sus sistemas. Todo sería mejor si ellos fueran insensibles.

Para Jon es difícil al principio, comprender y aceptar siendo tan joven. Es confuso a medida que crece, pero en algún momento, alcanza la madurez para entender perfectamente a su padre y hermanos.

Tiene una persona que le gusta y asumió la responsabilidad que conlleva una relación siendo quien es, sumergiéndose en una dolorosa frustración y resignación, porque como papá le dijo una vez, vale la pena soportarlo para estar con la persona amada.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Muchas gracias por el kudo y comentar.
> 
> Rao los proteja.


End file.
